


Change of Plans

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Sam Winchester Fluff, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Fluff, Vegas AU, coffee shop AU, wedding stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Square Filled: Cafe Owner!SamA/N: This done for @spnaubingoThanks to @there-must-be-a-lock on tumblr for being sweet enough to beta this for me and helping me make this so much better than it originally was.***My fics are not to be saved nor posted on any other sites without my express written permission.***





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Cafe Owner!Sam
> 
> A/N: This done for @spnaubingo 
> 
> Thanks to @there-must-be-a-lock on tumblr for being sweet enough to beta this for me and helping me make this so much better than it originally was.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved nor posted on any other sites without my express written permission.***

Everything in Sam’s life was perfect. He had just bought a small cafe which he had named after his new fiancee. “Taylor’s” was a success even if it was still new. There were always people in the small cozy cafe: couples on dates, people studying, and friends chatting. Sam loved it, even if starting a new business took up a lot more time than he had expected.

Taylor was understanding though. She had taken up planning their wedding all on her own, ordering around Sam’s brother Dean and his wife Steph whenever she needed help with anything.

As the day drew closer, though,Taylor appeared to be more and more stressed. Just like the cafe was taking up more time than Sam had expected, planning a wedding was a bigger affair than Taylor had counted on. The more stressed Taylor got the more bossy she became. Steph and Dean had taken to hiding at Sam’s Cafe for the day. She had been calling them all morning, but after having to run all over town yesterday for a specific shade of burgundy napkins, they weren’t answering her calls.

“If you tell Taylor we are here I am telling her you believed in the Easter Bunny until you were 12,” Dean warned his younger brother, when Sam’s phone rang and Taylor’s name flashed across the screen. Sam pulled a face at his brother before disappearing out back to answer the phone.

Steph and Dean smirked when Sam glared out at the two of them. “No I haven’t seen them,” he lied, but it was easy to tell he didn’t like it one bit. Even a white lie was not something he enjoyed. He loved Taylor and they shared everything with each other, aside from the embarrassing childhood memories which Dean had rudely threatened to spill.

A smile quickly took the place of the worried frown on Sam’s face, as he listened to his fiancee. “Taylor, everything will be perfect. As long as you’re there, I’ll be happy.”

Taylor responded that she would be the one in white, making Sam laugh.

“Hey, what do you say we have a date night tonight?” Sam suggested, leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. It had been a while since they had a night together and as soon as Taylor said yes, he began plotting what to cook and where to get candles on the way home. He missed her with how busy they were both being these days. A night like this was just what they both needed and maybe it would make Taylor less stressed, and less likely to boss around his idiot brother and his wife.

“I swear if she’s making me taste anymore chocolate cakes I am gonna vomit,” Steph complained, no longer paying attention to the phone call or goofy smile on her brother-in-law’s face. Dean chuckled and tugged her closer to his side. Steph sighed, instantly relaxing against her husband, before stealing a bite of his banana cream pie.

“Hey! I thought you had enough cake,” Dean teased, making Steph pull a face at him.

“You and I both know pie is not cake, dude,” Steph grinned, making Dean laugh. “I told her they should have just gotten hitched in Vegas, but she said her Mom would kill her. I just wish she wouldn’t care. The stress is really getting to her.”

Steph’s words made Dean sit up a little straighter and a huge mischievous grin spread across his face.

“What do you say we kidnap them for a bachelor/bachelorette party turned wedding this weekend?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows causing Steph to laugh out loud and throw her arms around her husband’s neck.

“Dean Winchester. You’re a genius and I love you,” Steph informed him, pressing her lips against his before he could get out his usual cheeky comeback.

***

Kidnapping the two turned out to be a lot more work than either Steph or Dean had anticipated. Sam was grumbling about not being able to leave the cafe for an entire weekend and he wasn’t thrilled about leaving Taylor either. Dean suspected the last was the real issue, but there was also no way in hell Sam was going to admit that to his brother, since that would mean lifelong teasing.

Taylor, on the other hand, didn’t hold back on saying how much she thought it sucked being away from her future husband for an entire weekend, but Steph was as stubborn as Dean. Somehow Sam and Taylor had each been dragged to their waiting car, clueless that they were actually heading to the same destination: Sam by car with Dean and Taylor by plane with Steph.

Steph and Dean had also called ahead, scheduling a time at one of the less corny chapels for the couple, and Steph had thrown Taylor’s wedding gown into Dean’s trunk. Good thing that the car was big enough to hold a dead body, cause if the dress had been wrinkled Steph knew that there was a real possibility that was how she would be  going home.

Vegas was amazing and Taylor seemed to relax the instant they got there, or maybe it was the booze Steph had spiked their drinks with. They were having fun even if Taylor whined about missing Sam every few minutes. As soon as Steph had gotten a decent amount of alcohol into Taylor’s system she was dancing on the stage and singing karaoke, much to everyone’s amusement. Steph loved seeing her this carefree. This was the Taylor she had missed. She was so much fun when she wasn’t stressing about a big wedding that was really more to please everyone else than it was for her and Sam.

Steph knew Dean and Sam were having fun as well. Dean had never been able to spend more than a few hours apart from Steph since they first met without texting her a million times. Today the text had included pics of a grumpy Sam at a stripclub, followed by one of a happier and drunker looking Sam gambling at a blackjack table with his hands over his head as he won.  

Sam and Dean were a lot more alike when it came to their attachment to their significant others than Dean cared to admit. Instead he just teased his little brother for always wanting to talk to  Taylor. This weekend, though, the two of them hadn’t been able to communicate since Dean and Steph had stolen their phones. Their arguments had been this was their last chance time out as single people with their friends and the phones would just get in the way of that. When that hadn’t worked, Dean had downright grabbed both phones and hidden them before Steph had dragged Taylor out the door and Dean had shoved his little brother into the Impala.

Dean and Steph weren’t chancing the two of them calling each other and somehow figuring out the plan. They couldn’t know that they were not only in the same town but in hotels right across from each other.

As much fun as partying all Friday had been it was nothing compared to the look on Sam and Taylor’s faces when they saw each other outside the chapel Dean and Steph had dragged them to. Dean wrapped his arm around Steph’s shoulder, kissing the side of her head as the two of them watched Taylor practically leap into Sam’s arms, kissing him breathless.

“Sam, what are you doing here?” Taylor beamed when they finally broke apart, but Sam just shook his head in confusion.

“Ask Dean. I had no idea you were here,” Sam answered her truthfully, causing a fit of laughter to erupt from their two kidnappers.

“You’re getting married!” Steph announced, causing Taylor and Sam both to frown in confusion before she spoke up.

“I noticed, Stephie. I’ve done nothing but planning…” Taylor was cut off by Dean laughing and shaking his head at her.

“No, in there. Right now,” Dean clarified,and the couple’s jaws dropped before Steph took a step closer to Taylor.

“You’re driving yourself crazy with all the planning. None of it is going to matter anyway, trust me. All I remember from our wedding is our vows and the way Dean looked at me,” Steph reasoned with her and Dean chipped in.

“I don’t even remember my vows,” he chuckled. “I just remember how gorgeous she was and that she said yes.”

Steph lovingly rolled her eyes at him, while Taylor smiled looking up at Sam, who just shrugged.

“It’s your call babe. I just want to marry you. How and where is not important.”

“I guess we could… but my dress,” Taylor looked torn, but Dean just sent her a huge grin and a wink.

“It’s in my trunk. So that’s not gonna be your excuse, sis.” The last word made Taylor tear up, and she nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes.” She turned to Sam, who was one big smile now. “Yes, I wanna marry you today.”

Sam pulled Taylor into his arms, kissing her until the room started spinning. Dean let out a whistle, making them break apart blushing.

“Before you guys skip too many steps and head to the honeymoon suite-” Dean tossed Steph his car keys, dragging Sam backwards with him- “we need to get you a tux, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback. It keeps me going.


End file.
